The Last of Her kind of Love
by JesstheSaiyan
Summary: Trunks finds a stranger in the forest who looks like she needs his help... Does this stranger make him feel... Different?
1. An Odd Encounter: Chapter 1

P.S: Trunks is an adult in this story….. Just thought I would let you know….

P.P.S: Future chapters will most likely be rated T and this story is Trunks X My O.C (JessTheSaiyan)

Enjoy!

If you don't like the Ship, don't sail with it!

(If you don't like My O.C with Trunks, don't read!)

You will probably end up liking it if you read it anyway…

Just do it!

The Odd Encounter

Chapter 1 :

At the Brief's residence:

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks were able to move into a large, new home. The house was a two story, four bedroom, four bathroom house. He and his little sister both slept up stairs with his mom and dad sleeping down stairs, With two bathrooms up the stairs and two bathrooms down. The fourth bedroom was for Trunk's friends if they slept over, which the only person that has ever slept in that bedroom was Goten. If Vegeta and Bulma ever got into a fight, Vegeta would go into this fourth bedroom to cool off, but he would never sleep in there, he would always sleep on the couch in the living room if they would ever fight before bed, which was a common thing, since Trunks was still living with his parents when he was perfectly capable of living on his own.

"Trunks! It's time to go!" Shouts Bulma from the bottom of the stairs. He wants to be the president of Capsule Corp, so his parents are still trying to get the job for him, in the meantime, Bulma won't kick Trunks out until he has the job, which Vegeta doesn't approve of, leading them into a huge argument almost every day.

"Mom! Just go on without me! I promise I'll be there soon!"

"Fine! Come on Vegeta, we are going to be late!"

"Alright woman! Let's just get this over with already!"

"Mom! Dad! Stop fighting and let's go!" Yells Bulla, Trunks' younger sister.

Bulma practically pushes Vegeta out the door with Bulla following close behind, and slams it shut, also pushing Vegeta in the hover car, with Bulla getting in the back quickly, not waiting for him to get the passenger side door shut, starts the car and starts reversing. Today was the annual get-together at Roshi's house, a once-a-year party that celebrates all of the times that the group of friends have saved Earth. Meanwhile, Trunks was still in his old childhood bedroom, trying to think about what his mom had said earlier in the week about him finding a nice girl, and starting a family, he had simply told his mother that he hasn't found the right one yet.

"I have to stop thinking about these things! I need to get ready and leave before mom has my head!" After that, Trunks opens his window, and flies out of it to Roshi's house.

It's a really beautiful day… Trunks thought. The sun had just come up not too long ago, since it being 8:15 in the morning, and Trunks had to be there by 8:30, the sun barely even touched the landscape, that was Tokitoki city. Trunks didn't really mind living in the city, but every once in awhile, he would have to escape from all of the noise and stress that his parents are putting on him about being the president of Capsule Corp, telling him about all of the things that he is going to have to put up with, all the paperwork, and all of the clients he is going to have to deal with. All of this is making him not want to be the president at all, but both of his parents want him to be, and he doesn't want to let them down. All of a sudden, Trunks feels depleting energy nearby.

"Huh? Whose energy is that? Whoevers it is, it's dropping fast! Trunks follows the fainting energy the best he can, he knows his mom is going to kill him, but at least it will be worth it if he saves someone's life. Soon, Trunks finds himself in the middle of the forest he usually escapes to when he needs to get away, huge green trees everywhere with birds chirping loudly to one another, and the calm breeze that makes his hair fly back. Trunks turns to his right and he sees a figure lying on the ground, so he runs over to them. It was definitely a female saiyan that was unconscious, bruises and blood everywhere. She had a monkey tail and long black hair that was curly, which made her light-toned skin stand out, she was wearing chest armor that was red, white and black, tight black leggings that stopped above her knees that had a hole in the back for her tail, also exposing her back, and black boots with a red stripe down the middle. A few hundred feet away was her space pod, a very familiar, spherical shape that had a purple tinted window, with a trail of blood that stopped at her feet.

She tried to crawl to get help… Thought Trunks. "Well there isn't any sense in leaving her here to die, I should help her." Trunks gently bent down and turned the body over, staring at her beaten up face and stomach, which she did have a six pack,then he picked her up bridal style and headed back to his house.

Across the Ocean:

"Trunks better had be here by 8:30 if he knows what's good for him!" Shouted Bulma as she was frantically trying to keep the hover car above the water and Vegeta and Bulla from falling into the ocean.

"Woman! You need to calm down! You are going to tip us all!" Vegeta shouted, trying not to fall in. After a minute or two, they finally made it to Roshi's house, with Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Goku, Chi chi, Gohan, Videl, Hurcule, Pan, Goten, Piccolo, Dende, and Roshi filing out of the house, one-by-one. All of them greeted Bulma, Bulla, and Vegeta.

"Hey! Where's Trunks?" asked Krillin.

"Trunks is coming on his own, he told us to go ahead and leave without him, so we did." Vegeta answered.

"Oh!" Replied Krillin. Bulma glances down at her watch, which reads 8:35.

He's late! She thought, but she tried to keep her cool the best she could. Roshi offered for everyone to go back into the house while they wait for Trunks to arrive, since to was very hot outside. Everyone agreed and filed back into the house, one-by-one.

Back at the house:

Trunks flew through his open window and went right to the bathroom, there, he tried to wipe off all of the blood that he could with some old bath towels, then he undressed the saiyan and laid her clothes in a bloody pile on the other side of the bathroom. Trunks laid her on the floor and started the hot water in the bath. While the water in the bath was filling up, Trunks was staring at the naked saiyan on the floor, he felt his cheeks glow bright red and he felt something wet running down his lips, he quickly ran to the mirror and saw that it was blood, he quickly grabbed some tissues out of the box on the side of the sink and wiped up the blood from his face and from the floor. He grabbed a few more tissues and stuck them in his nose, holding his head down to stop the blood from flowing. After that, the tub was almost halfway full, so he turned off the water and continued to hold his nose down. After a few minutes, he removed the tissues from his nose and saw that he stopped bleeding, but the tissues were pure red. He threw them away and put his attention back on the naked, unconscious, saiyan on the floor. He gently picked her up and slowly put her in the tub of warm water, which was only to her ankles when she was sat in the tub. He took a washcloth, wet it, and put soap on it and rubbed it in. Trunks started at her feet and worked his way up her body, trying to be careful not to irritate her open wounds with the soap. After he had scrubbed her, he rinsed her off and wet her long, black, curly hair. He quickly ran into his sister's bathroom to grab her shampoo/conditioner. He came back to his bathroom and popped the cap off of the shampoo bottle, squirting some in his hands, then rubbing it gently on the saiyan's scalp, getting all of her curls. He then rinsed her hair and then opened the conditioner and did the same, trying not to hurt her. After he rinsed her off the third time, he drained the water in the tub and grabbed the clean, dry towel he laid out earlier. He lifted her out of the tub with the towel and dried her off, then wrapped her in it. He went back to his room and laid her on his bed. Trunks ran downstairs to his parents' bedroom closet. He took out a long nightgown from his mother's side, then went over to her dresser where she kept her bras and underwear. He just picked out a random matching set, which was black, and hurried back up the stairs. He then grabbed a knife from his desk drawer and cut a hole in the underwear for her tail. He sat his mother's things aside on the top of his desk and opened a different drawer to pull out his first-aid kit he keeps in his room for emergencies. Trunks opened up the kit and took out large bandages, gauze, gauze pads, neosporin, and tape (not the medical tape because it's not really sticky.) He put neosporin on all of her open wounds, which were on her sides, her legs, her arms, her thighs, and on her chest. He then put the large bandages overtop of what he could on the neosporin areas. She had wounds that were too large for the bandages alone, so Trunks had to use the gauze and the gauze pads. He had already put neosporin on all of her wounds, so he put gauze pads on her thighs, her arms, and her chest. He wrapped the pads with gauze and put a piece of regular tape over the gauze to secure it (not trying to put the tape on her skin.) After he bandaged her up, he put the supplies back into the kit and put it back into his drawer, then he started to dress her. He had to lift her legs up to slip the underwear on and put her tail though the hole. He laid her back down on the bed and then lifted her front up so it was like she was sitting, so he could put her bra on. Trunks took the nightgown and slipped it over her, then he laid her back onto the bed, and put the covers over her. He collapsed into his desk chair and glanced over at the saiyan. He then asked himself why his nose had bled when he looked at her naked body. He wasn't falling for her… was he? No…. he couldn't be….

To Be Continued In Chapter 2….

Sorry this was so short! I promise I'll have the next chapter up real soon!


	2. The First Glimpse: Chapter 2

P.S: Trunks is an adult in this story….. Just thought I would let you know….

P.P.S: Future chapters will most likely be rated T and this story is Trunks X My O.C (JessTheSaiyan)

Enjoy!

If you don't like the Ship, don't sail with it!

(If you don't like My O.C with Trunks, don't read!)

You will probably end up liking it if you read it anyway…

Just do it!

The First Glimpse

Chapter 2:

At The Party:

It is now 9:17 and Trunks is still nowhere to be found…

"That's it! I'm calling him right now and ordering him to come here this instant!" Bulma shouts. She takes out her phone and dials Trunks' number furiously. The phone rings about 5 times before Trunks finally picks up, he was so exhausted from helping the saiyan girl, he fell asleep with his head on his desk.

"Hello?" Trunks answered with a lazy tone in his voice.

"Trunks! This is your mother! Where have you been?! We all have been worried sick! Are you ok? What happened?" Vegeta rolls his eyes and shakes his head at all of the questions that Bulma has asked within a matter of seconds. Bulma put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Well, mom I'm really sorry, I was on my way a few minutes after you left, but I sensed someone slowly dying, so I followed their energy and I came upon this saiyan girl, who was bruised, bloody, and unconscious. I took her back to our house and I washed her up. It took a lot out of me mom… I kinda dozed off because I was so exhausted….."

"..."

"Mom?"

"YOU FOUND ANOTHER SAIYAN?!" Bulma screamed into the phone.

"Yeah… Geez mom! Could you be any louder!?"

"Is she awake?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"No… She is still unconscious… Someone has to stay here with her! So what am I supposed to do?"

"Trunks… You'd better stay there with her, she could be evil… If anything happens, you can always call us back, ok?" Roshi explained.

"Alright, I will…"

"Trunks, whatever you do, don't piss the saiyan off, if you do, it could mean the destruction of our world….. We are counting on you not to kill us all!" Vegeta ordered. Everyone was staring at Vegeta with wide eyes, even Goku. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MAD A FEMALE SAIYAN CAN GET!" Everyone hid behind something in pure horror, even Piccolo, glancing at Vegeta, who was steaming with anger. Everyone thought Vegeta knew what he was talking about.

"Alright, Alright, Vegeta! We believe you!" Goku said innocently. Bulma told Trunks bye and hung up the phone, he was still on the line during Vegeta's outburst, he was probably deaf now.

"Hey, Everyone! Let's just continue our party, and not think about the world ending because of Trunks! Hehehehe….." Krillin tried to reassure everyone, but it didn't help, it probably made it worse. Krillin was rewarded with a slap in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor by Android 18.

"This isn't a laughing matter, this is serious. If Vegeta is telling the truth, I would be a little scared, we have all seen Vegeta get mad before, and just to think, his anger x10." Android 18 explained. Everyone in the room passed out except 18, Piccolo, Marron, Vegeta, and Bulla.

Back at the house:

Trunks was trying to recover his hearing from Vegeta screaming over the phone. After a few minutes, Trunks put his phone on his desk and came back into reality. He looked over at the still-unconscious saiyan, who hasn't moved an inch every since he laid her down. Trunks was pretty hungry since he didn't eat anything before all this happened because they were going to have food at Roshi's place. He thought it would be okay for him to go fix himself something real quick, so he went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He really didn't know what he wanted, so he just fixed a cold cut sandwich with turkey, lettuce, cheese, and mayo. After he ate, he went back upstairs and sat back into his desk chair and looked at the queen-sized bed. Trunks had so many questions for her, it was unbelievable. I just hope that she is a nice saiyan…. Trunks thought. He was going to try and be as nice as he could to her, since he learned loud and clear to what his father had said. Trunks was worried about this saiyan for some reason, he leaped out of his chair and quickly checked her pulse. She did have one, "Thank Kami…." He had said. He noticed himself with his two fingers still on her upper neck, with noticing this, he pulled away and blushed lightly. Her skin did feel soft to the touch. It felt….nice. Trunks thought. "Wait? What am I talking about!?" Trunks said as he mentally slapped himself. There it was again, that warm feeling in his cheeks. He didn't know what to think, except to come to the conclusion that he did feel something for this saiyan, something that he had never felt before… For anyone… Trunks shook his head and walked back to the desk chair. He sat down slowly, trying to describe this feeling to himself…. He didn't know how to describe it to begin with….. It was just a feeling that made him feel warm on his cheeks….. A feeling that made him question himself….. He just really wanted to meet this saiyan, for some reason…. He wanted her to wake up soon…..Before Trunks knew it, he had drifted off to sleep in his chair…. He was exhausted….

In The Car:

Bulma was driving while Vegeta was in the passenger seat along with Bulla behind him. It was almost 11:00 at night when they headed home. They were actually one of the first ones to leave the party because Bulla was complaining that she was tired. Bulla was asleep and snoring loudly. In fact the entire hover car ride had been just the sound of Bulla snoring. Everyone was tired, and nobody wanted to talk about anything. It was roughly 11:30 before the trio had finally gotten home. Once the hover car was parked, all of them got out of the car and went to the door. Bulma got out the keys and started unlocking the door. She opened the door very slowly, trying not to make any noise because Trunks might be asleep. They all slowly stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind them, locking it again. Everyone scrambled to their bedrooms quietly except Bulla, she headed to Trunks' room and poked her head inside. She saw Trunks with his head on his desk, asleep and a not so familiar girl in his bed, probably still unconscious. Bulla quietly tiptoed back to her room at the other end of the hallway and got ready for bed.

Trunks woke up all of a sudden when the sun hit his eyes through the curtains covering the window near his bed. He looked to see that the saiyan was still not awake yet, so he went downstairs to see if anyone was even up. He looked at the kitchen clock which said, 7:23. It was pretty early for anyone to be up actually. Trunks poured himself some cereal and milk and ate quickly. After he finished, he went back up to his room. He had nothing else to do, so he started to clean up a little bit, since his room and bathroom was a mess anyway. He started with his room, which had clothes everywhere, useless papers all over his desk, and everything was coming out of his closet. He cleaned up real quick and his room didn't actually look that bad. Next was the bathroom, which he already knew was a mess from yesterday. He started by taking the saiyan's bloody clothes and washing them, then he wiped the floor clean of any blood from him and her, then he grabbed his sister's shampoo/conditioner and returned it to her bathroom. The bathroom looked pretty nice. After that, he went back into his room and watched the saiyan for about 30 minutes before her clothes were completely clean, all he needed to do was dry them outside so that they didn't shrink. The blood came out of all of her clothes, and they smelled wonderful. He came back inside and went to his room again. His phone started ringing that was vibrating on his desk. He picked it up and was greeted by Goten. Goten asked him how the saiyan was doing and Trunks just said that she was still unconscious. Goten was very surprised at this, and Trunks even agreed, both of them thought she would be up by now. Their conversation was interrupted by Goku asking Goten if he wanted to go spar this morning. Goten asked Trunks if he could go and Trunks said yeah. Trunks said bye and hung up his phone and put it back on the desk. That reminded Trunks that he and his dad were going to go spar today too, but he isn't really in the mood to fight today. He just really wants this saiyan girl to wake up so that he could ask her all of these questions. Trunks thought he was going to explode if he doesn't get all of the answers to his million questions soon, it was driving him crazy! Trunks laid his head back on his desk and tried to go back to sleep. All of a sudden, he heard movement on the bed he shot up and the saiyan girl was trying to open her eyes, she was blinking very slowly, trying to see in the bedroom that was very bright from the sun in the window right next to her. She sat up and looked around the room. She definitely saw Trunks and gave him a big smile…

To Be Continued In Chapter 3….

I promise I'll have the next Chapter up real soon!

(Sorry about the Cliff Hanger!)


	3. Getting to Finally Understand: Chapter 3

P.S: Trunks is an adult in this story….. Just thought I would let you know….

P.P.S: Future chapters will most likely be rated T and this story is Trunks X My O.C (JessTheSaiyan)

Enjoy!

If you don't like the Ship, don't sail with it!

(If you don't like My O.C with Trunks, don't read!)

You will probably end up liking it if you read it anyway…

Just do it!

Getting to Finally Understand

Chapter 3:

Trunks saw the saiyan smile at him, which was kinda surprising, considering he thought he would get his face pulverized. He smiled back, scratching his head with the awkwardness filling the room.

"Who are you?" The saiyan asked quietly and politely. The sound of her voice made Trunks get goose bumps. Trunks lowered his arm and his face dropped the smile.

"My name is… T-Trunks…" He replied shyly.

"Trunks? That's a very interesting name, I've never heard of anyone being called Trunks before… My name is Jess….. Well, anyway, it's nice to meet someone that has manners…."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"Well it's just that… It seems like every planet I've ever been to…. Treats me terribly just because I'm a saiyan…. I know my race doesn't really have a good reputation, but I'm not one of those ruthless killers like they think I am…." Jess replies with a angry face.

"Oh…. Well, you have nothing to worry about on this planet. Saiyans aren't really known as bad people here…. They probably aren't even known at all….." Trunks explains.

"So, you're saying that there are other saiyans on this planet too?" Jess asks with hope.

"Yes actually, there are two full-blooded saiyans on this planet, but now three, and four hybrids." Trunks replies happily.

"And you are one of the hybrids?" Jess asks.

"Yes I am."

"Cool…. I thought I sensed some saiyan blood in you…. Can you tell me what planet I'm on?"

"Yeah, you are on the planet, Earth."

"Earth? I've heard of this planet before….. My mother always talked about coming here one time, but she never got to….. She said it was one of the most beautiful planets in the entire universe….."

"Not to change the subject, b-but are your parents still alive?"

"Unfortunately, no…. They died two years ago during battle….. Against King Cold… I escaped, but my parents were the ones who tried to protect me, he wanted to kill me, so that he could finally finish what his son, Frieza, couldn't even do….. Wipe out the entire existence of us saiyans… My parents fought to protect me, and told me to run away…. I hid behind a rock so that I was still in view of the fight, and soon, I watched my parents die right in front of me….. There was so much blood…. Everywhere….. And all I could hear was screaming and loud laughing… I wanted to kill him right then and there, but I knew I wouldn't stand even 10 seconds against him, even with all the anger and sadness that took over me… I waited until he left to try and escape… After he was gone I ran for my life towards a space pod, I didn't even care if anyone saw me… Then two years later, I thought I had done enough training to finally avenge my parents…. But I was wrong…. I barely escaped with my life… But somehow I had just enough strength to set my space pod for the farthest planet from where I was and I slowly crawled into it….. And it sent me here…. King Cold could've finished me off, but he didn't…..." Jess said with tears running down her cheeks. Trunks noticed this, so he leaned in and gave her a gentle hug. She hugged back tightly. Trunks felt his cheeks get warm again, but this time, he felt something different, it was a feeling that made him hug her even tighter.

"Thank you…" Whispered Jess.

"Anytime…." Whispered Trunks back.

Trunks pulled away and wiped the running tears off of her face gently.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you….." Replied Trunks in a sad tone.

"What's been done, is done…. Can't change it now…."

Whispered Jess. Trunks knew how to change it, but he didn't want to talk about the Dragonballs right now, he just wanted to go back to sleep, since it was only 8:00 in the morning.

"A-Are you by any chance, hungry?" Asked Trunks after the awkward silence.

"No, not really…. Are you?"

"No…. I was just asking since you probably haven't ate In a while…."

"I'm fine, but thankyou anyway, Trunks."

"You're welcome…... I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired."

"Yeah, I am too even though i was probably asleep forever." Trunks took off his Capsule Corp. jacket and pants. At this point, he was just in his black shirt, underwear, and socks.

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you?" Trunks lazily asked. Jess started to feel her cheeks get warm for some reason….. Was she getting a fever?

"N-No, n-not at all, I-I don't care." Jess replied nervously. Trunks slid in bed next to Jess and laid down under the covers. They were both out like a light in five minutes.

Three hours later, Trunks woke up from a nightmare. It was about his father turning evil, killing all of his friends and family…..and killing Jess…. He looked over with fear on his face at Jess, who was sleeping peacefully. His heart continued its normal beat pattern when he saw that she was ok. He blushed immediately after he had just realized he slept with her. He must've been too tired to notice….. Or because he wanted to make sure she felt safe here….. He got up slowly, trying not to make a sound to go see what time it was on the kitchen clock. It was 11:13. He really didn't want to wake Jess up, especially because she is still recovering. Bulma walked passed Trunks on her way to her room with laundry in her hands. She stopped to look at Trunks.

"Hi Trunks! How is she doing?"

"Uhhhhh…. Fine, I guess? I'm not really sure since she has only been awake once. I mean, she hasn't shown any signs of pain, but she might not hurt that much…."

"Oh, alright. Just make sure you keep an eye on her, ok? And hey, have you seen my long nightgown anywhere? I can't find it."

"Yeah sorry, I had to let Jess borrow it, since her clothes were covered in blood, I hope you don't mind….."

"No I don't mind… I just wanted to know where they went…." Bulma walks away to her room, while Trunks goes to find his father, which he knew would be in the gravity chamber. He has never given up on surpassing Goku, even with him getting older. He went outside and knocked on the door, pretty loud so Vegeta could hear. He heard his father turn off the machine, and footsteps coming towards the door. It opened quickly, revealing him in his tight, blue shorts, long white socks, black sneakers, and a towel thrown around his neck, covered in sweat.

"What is it Trunks?! You do know you are disturbing my training?!"

"Well, it's just that, you promised me we were going to spar today….. I wanted to know what time we were going to…."

"Just…. not right now. Maybe, later on tonight."

"Alright, sorry for bothering you….."

"Whatever, Just leave."

"Ok…" Trunks leaves and hears the door of the gravity room slam behind him. He heads back to his room, expecting for Jess to be up by now. He sees Jess staring at the bandages on her arms and legs.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Says Trunks.

"Yeah…. What are these things on me?"

"Those are called bandages, they are supposed to keep blood from coming out of your wounds."

"Ohhhh…." Jess tries to stand up, but quickly falls to the floor on all fours, catching herself. Trunks runs over to her and lifts her back onto the bed.

"You're not well enough to walk yet, you're still healing." Trunks says in a concerned tone.

"I just want to stretch, I feel stiff…"

"You will probably be bedridden for a few more days at least…. We don't have any more senzu beans…." Jess looks at Trunks with confusion on hearing the words, "Senzu Beans".

"What are these, Senzu beans?" She asks in a curious tone.

"They're beans that are suppose to heal anyone within an instant, like wounds, energy, or someone that is close to death."

"Wow….. That's amazing! I mean, my mother used to tell me that back on planet Vegeta, we had chambers that could heal us in no time, from any injury…. She said that it had something to do with the liquid that they put in there…. Anyway, I forgot to ask you if you lived by yourself….."

"Oh… Well, no, I don't live by myself…. I actually still live with my parents and little sister…. My mom is Bulma, my sister is Bulla, and my dad is Vegeta."

"V-V-Vegeta?! As in P-Prince Vegeta?!"

"Yeah?….."

"I thought he died in the planet explosion….. Along with everyone else…"

"Well, he told me that he was on a mission for Frieza when the planet exploded, and the other saiyan was headed towards Earth to conquer it…. He grew up here….."

"Wait, what's the other saiyan's name?"

"Well, his Earth name is Goku, but his saiyan name is….. Kakarot."

"Kakarot?!... Well, that's funny, I had a younger brother named… K-K-Kakarot….. And an older one named Raditz…. I didn't really care for Raditz though, he was a jerk, and all he ever cared about was himself!... I didn't really know Kakarot though….. He was just a baby, and he was being sent to… to …. Earth…"

"Oh, My, Kami… Goku did tell us that Raditz said that they had a sister…. But Raditz never told us her name…. But we found out later because my father said he told him that it was, "Jess" when they were in their troop…"

"Ohhh, I can't wait to meet everyone!" Jess said with so much excitement.

"Yeah, everyone is going to love you!" Trunks said with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I hope so….."

"Hey, are you hungry yet?" Trunks asked, changing the subject completely.

"Are you kidding? Yes!" Jess says with a bright red blush. Trunks notices this and smiles, going down into the kitchen to fix something for her. On second thought, he doesn't know what to fix. He looks at the kitchen clock that reads, "2:17." Him and Jess talked for a little over 2 hours! He couldn't believe it! He feels like Jess is finally starting to trust him more…. He decided to make her about 20 chicken, cheese, and lettuce sandwiches, because he knows that she has a huge appetite, even bigger than his. After about 20 minutes, Trunks had made all of the sandwiches and took them up to his room. He watched as Jess are slowly, something that wasn't normal for a saiyan, well, going from how he sees his father and Goku eat…. Jess found Trunks staring at her after she had already eaten her first sandwich.

"What?" Asked Jess with her mouth almost completely full. Trunks noticed he was staring and blushed super hard.

"Oh! S-s-sorry! I-I didn't k-know I was S-staring! It's just that….. saiyans don't normally eat slow…." Trunks says, looking away from Jess and hiding his blush.

"My mother taught me to eat slow, it's not good to eat quickly, you might choke yourself….."

"Well, my father and Goku don't believe in eating slow when they're hungry….."

Jess nodded and continued eating. Trunks started staring again, but this time, Jess didn't notice, she was probably too focused on eating.

"Those eyes, those emerald green eyes, and her curly, long, black hair is….. Beautiful…. No….. Perfect… I can't believe she hasn't found a mate yet…. She's perfect….. In every way…." Trunks thought.

"Trunks? Trunks?! TRUNKS?!" Jess repeated. Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and saw an angry Jess staring at him. He blushed again.

"S-sorry Jess! I was lost in thought again!" Trunks putting his hands up for defense.

"O-ok?" Jess said in a questioning tone. After about 10 minutes of nothing but the quiet sounds of Jess chewing, she was finally done with the 20 sandwiches. Trunks took her plate down into the kitchen and cleaned it, putting it away, and heading back upstairs. When he walked into the room he saw Jess look at him, watching his every move as he sat back into his desk chair.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jess."

"Why did you sleep with me last night?"

"..."

"Trunks?"

"W-well, I thought t-that you didn't really f-feel s-safe here, s-so I thought you w-would want someone in here with y-you…." Trunks said with a bright red blush.

"Ohh…. Well that's very nice of you to think of me like that… Thank you… And to tell you the truth, it did make me feel safe….." Jess smiled brightly at Trunks and he returned it, bright blush and all. This was turning out to be an interesting day….

To Be Continued In Chapter 4…

Sorry this was so late! I'll upload chapter 4 real soon!


End file.
